


Control

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  for Global Orgasm Day, December 22, 2006.<br/>Orlando dresses Viggo up and takes to a club.  <br/>Leather, toy use, exhibitionism, hints of dom/sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Title: Control  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando/Karl/Sean  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.

 

 

Viggo sat on the sofa in the den, trying to read but listening to the sounds of his lover upstairs rattling through things. When the noise finally stopped, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the book he’d been holding. A few moments of reading were interrupted by the sounds of running water as Orlando evidently filled the large tub in their private bath. Viggo tried to keep up with the story, but one never knew what Orlando had planned, and that made him nervous. As the water shut off, he tried to bury his nose back into the book, only to be disturbed by Orlando calling for him. 

“Viggo, I want you to come up here. I just got off the phone and we’re going out.” 

“Coming,” Viggo called back, setting his book aside and rising. He knew better than to argue with Orlando. He’d find out what was expected, and then complain if it was something he didn’t want to do. 

As he got to the top of the stairs, Viggo was met by Orlando, who swiftly ushered him into the bathroom. 

“I want you to strip down and take a nice long relaxing bath. Be sure to scrub everywhere. I want you fresh and clean for this evening.” 

“Why? Where are we going, and what do you have planned?” 

“Pet,” Orlando growled in a firm voice, “I said to bathe, and make yourself clean. I didn’t tell you to ask questions.” 

Viggo’s head dropped at the tone of voice. Orlando was using ‘that’ tone and he knew he had no choice but to do exactly as told. 

“And when you’re done, I want you to dry your hair, shave, and put on the outfit I have laid out for you on the bed.” 

“Yes sir,” Viggo swallowed, nervous at what the evening now held. 

As Orlando left the room and went to dress himself, Viggo carefully removed his clothes, folding and placing them on top of the hamper. Normal dropping of things wasn’t going to be allowed tonight. He stepped carefully into the huge tub, sinking into the steamy scented water and relaxing some. Orlando had told him to soak, as well as make himself clean, and he was going to enjoy this for a few minutes. He had a very strong feeling the rest of the night would be filled with tension.

“Viggo,” Orlando called from the bedroom, “You’ve been in that water long enough. Get out and get around. I expect you in here dressing in ten minutes, no less.” 

Viggo sighed and opened the drain on the tub, letting the water run out while he toweled himself dry, shaved, and dried his hair. Finally done with all the instructions for cleaning up complete, he entered the bedroom to see Orlando sitting in a chair in the corner, watching him. He was wearing black leather pants and a black silk shirt, his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Heavy black boots completed the outfit. Viggo stared for a moment, knowing that the evening was going to involve him serving Orlando in some manner. Turning back to the bed, he stared at the outfit Orlando had laid out for him. 

“Is this all I get? All there is here are a set of chaps and a vest. I can’t go out like this.” 

“No, pet, that isn’t all. I have a couple of other items for you after you put those on.” 

Viggo didn’t like the sound of Orlando’s voice. But he also knew better than to argue when he was in charge. Dropping the towel from around his waist, Viggo slid his legs inside the soft leather chaps, pulling them up and fitting the belted waist around his middle, buckling them firmly. He was uncomfortable with the fact that they left him so exposed. He only hoped that one of the items Orlando had for him was to cover his naked genitals. Slipping the cropped matching vest on, Viggo felt more naked than he had before dressing. Sitting on the end of the bed, he pulled on the boots Orlando had set out, and then stood, turning to look at his lover in the corner. 

Orlando stood, holding something in his hands, and walked towards Viggo. Reaching out, he placed a light silver chain collar around Viggo’s throat, snapping the catch at the back, marking Viggo as owned property and setting the rest of the rules for the night in that one simple click. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small chain with clamps at both ends. Reaching out to pinch and tug at Viggo’s nipples until they were hard peaks, Orlando attached the clamps to the hard nubs, tightening them to just bearable pain. 

“Bend over the bed, Pet. Hands out in front of you, ass in the air.” Viggo bent as he was told, spreading his legs for balance. “Good boy,” Orlando told him, stroking a hand down his bare flank as his other hand fished a small tube from his pocket. 

Popping the cap and coating his fingers, Orlando used the hand he was stroking Viggo with to pull at one muscled cheek, exposing the tight ring that was twitching in anticipation. 

Smoothing his fingers around the flexing opening, he thrust two fingers inside, crooking them to search for Viggo’s prostate. Viggo flinched, biting into his lower lip to keep from crying out. But when Orlando grazed the small gland inside, Viggo’s back arched and a low moan escaping his pursed lips. Orlando didn’t take long to prep Viggo, making sure he was stretched slightly before pulling a medium sized plug out of his pocket. Pulling his fingers free of the clenching muscle, he waited a moment listening to Viggo whimper while he spread the rest of the lube on his hand over the hard silicone. Pressing the end against Viggo’s opening, Orlando slowly pressed the cone inside, pulling back a couple of times to see the muscle stretch, before pushing it firmly and completely inside. 

Patting the end, jarring it inside Viggo and making it strike his prostate with each pat, Orlando told him to stand up and place his hands behind his back. As Viggo did as he was told, Orlando went to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a leather harness-like item, turning back to Viggo. 

“What’s that?” Viggo asked, with a look of apprehension. He was already uncomfortable with the clamps and plug, he was worried what else Orlando was going to do to him. 

“We need to make sure you can be a good boy, Pet. This is to help you. Now stand still whilst I put it on you.” 

Reaching with one hand to grasp Viggo’s hard cock, Orlando slipped the ring of the harness over the turgid shaft, snugging it up to the base, then lifting Viggo’s heavy sacks to place them in the ball-splitter underneath, tightening the straps to ensure Viggo didn’t have any accidents. 

“There, Pet, that’s not so bad now, is it? And look how pretty you look. Now get your coat on while I start the car. And no dawdling, we have reservations.” 

Viggo stared wide-eyed as Orlando left the room. What did he mean reservations? He was really planning on making Viggo go out like this? Knowing better than to question Orlando, Viggo got his coat from the closet, slipping it over his arms and buttoning the long black coat, hoping that his current condition wasn’t too obvious to anyone. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Viggo stepped into the garage and entered the waiting car. As he closed the door and fastened his seatbelt, Orlando reached across to pat his thigh. 

“That’s a good boy. I know we’ve never taken you out like this before, but I have something special planned for you. I want you to relax, Pet. You know that I’d do nothing to harm you.” 

Viggo shook his head that he understood. Orlando always took very good care of him, he knew that his fears were just that, his own, and that there was really nothing to worry about. 

Orlando put the car in gear, backing out of the garage and pushing the control to close the door. As they pulled into the street, he glanced to watch Viggo, who was trying to sit still. Turning back to watch the road, Orlando had to smile. Viggo wasn’t used to wearing a plug, so he had to imagine it wasn’t the most comfortable for him. However, he’d adjust, and he’d do it quietly. Orlando knew Viggo wasn’t going to argue about whatever he was told to do. They’d worked very hard on obedience training, and Viggo was always a good boy. 

Pulling into a parking lot in a quiet section of town, Orlando shut off the car and turned towards Viggo. 

“Pet, I’m taking you into a very private club tonight. There will be quite a few people there, both male and female. You are to be on your best behavior. You will do whatever you are told. If not, I will be very displeased, and I promise that the punishment you will receive will be very unpleasant. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Viggo nodded. He was so nervous about what the evening might hold, but he wasn’t going to do anything to upset Orlando. He wanted his Master to be proud of him. 

Getting out of the car, Orlando came around to Viggo’s side, straightening Viggo’s coat and then turning to the dimly lit entrance. They entered a small foyer and were met by a large, muscular man in a dark suit. Viggo glanced up at him through lowered lashes, not making eye contact for fear of upsetting Orlando. The man demanded identification from Orlando, and after speaking to someone on a cell phone, they were admitted to the inside entry. They were met by a woman in a very tight latex dress, who offered to take their coats and then show them to the table that was reserved for them. 

Viggo watched as Orlando removed his jacket, swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat. Orlando turned to him then, waiting with an arched eyebrow. 

“Pet, you need to give the lady your coat now, don’t be shy.” 

Viggo reached up with shaky hands and unbuttoned the coat, letting the woman pull it from his shoulders. As she stepped back, she gave him an appreciative once over. 

“Very nice, Mr. Bloom. A very pretty specimen. I’m sure he’ll have quite a bit of attention tonight.” 

Orlando thanked her, taking a slender chain leash from his pocket and attaching it to Viggo’s collar, Orlando led Viggo behind the hostess as she led them to a table along one wall. As Orlando sat, he noticed there were tables scattered along the edges, as theirs was, and throughout the center of the room, but with sufficient space between to allow an illusion of privacy. Noticing that Viggo had remained standing, Orlando motioned to the other chair at the table, allowing Viggo to sit. Lowering himself slowly to the hard surface, Viggo shuffled a bit trying to find an easier way to sit. 

“Viggo, stop squirming. You’re to sit quietly and behave.” 

As they sat observing the other couples, they were approached by a waiter in extremely tight leather pants and no shirt. Orlando ordered wine for himself, but only allowed that Viggo have water, as he didn’t want anything to interfere with the evening. The clearer Viggo was, the better he’d perform. And that was the point of tonight, to watch Viggo perform. 

Sipping at his drink, Orlando watched Viggo watching other couples. It was obvious that each table held only two people, and that one of those was in various states of undress. Viggo watched as one man leaned over and spoke into the ear of his companion. They watched as the girl slid to her knees and opened her companion’s slacks, extracting a very large and very hard cock, and swallowed it. Viggo turned to look at Orlando, wondering what was going to be expected of him. 

Taking another sip of the amber fluid in his glass, Orlando slid his chair back. Standing, he tugged gently at Viggo’s leash. “Come, Pet. Let’s take a walk around the room. I believe there are may be a few people I’d like to talk with.” 

Viggo stood, his face coloring at the thought of being on display for anyone in the room to see him, see how he was attired and how achingly hard he was. Viggo followed as Orlando led him around the perimeter of the room, stopping to speak briefly with a few people, nodding at a few others. Viggo kept his eyes lowered, allowing Orlando to guide him. Returning to their table, Orlando sat, lifting his glass. As Viggo started to sit, Orlando stopped him. 

“No, Viggo. You are to remain standing. I’m sure there are others that will appreciate looking at you. Stand next to the table, facing out, and no bouncing around. You are to be on your best behavior.” 

The waiter made another pass by the table, taking Orlando’s glass and leaving a fresh one. As Orlando sat watching Viggo, enjoying the obvious discomfort the man was in, their table was approached by a pair of men that Orlando didn’t know. Viggo stood still, as per Orlando’s instructions, as the obvious Master looked him over, turning him a bit to each side to better access Orlando’s choice of property. His hands ran down Viggo’s chest, stopping to tug lightly at the chain hanging between his nipples, and down to grasp and stroke his shaft. Liking what he saw, the man turned to Orlando, raising an eyebrow in request, but Orlando shook his head, denying the man permission to carry this any further. Shrugging, the man continued on his circuit of the room, stopping at the next table that had someone on display. Viggo let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, very grateful that Orlando hadn’t agreed to what he knew the man wanted. 

It wasn’t long before another person approached the table, this time one that was familiar. Viggo had to work at not showing surprise at seeing Karl there. This just didn’t seem to be the kind of place one would expect to see Karl in. Viggo flushed a darker shade of pink. As far as he knew, none of their friends were aware of the exact nature of his and Orlando’s relationship. And yet here he stood, fully on display, no doubt about what he normally kept hidden, both behind clothing and about his ownership. 

Karl stopped to speak very quietly with Orlando, not loud enough for Viggo to hear what was said. They didn’t talk long, but enough that Viggo was getting the feeling it concerned him. Standing back up from where he’d been kneeling by Orlando, Karl turned to Viggo, moving him away from the edge of the table in order to have room to circle him, inspecting him like a prime piece of meat waiting to be used. And that’s what Viggo felt was going to happen, that Karl was going to take him for a long hard ride. Karl returned to face Viggo, finally stroking his hands across Viggo’s lightly furred chest, tugging at the chain attached to his nipples and grinning as he saw a flash of discomfort flit across Viggo’s face. Karl’s hands slid down, bypassing the straining erection and cupping the strapped, tight balls, squeezing lightly, all the time watching Viggo’s face for a reaction. And he wasn’t disappointed; Viggo was struggling to keep his composure. Finally, he grasped the hard shaft jutting above his hand and stroked Viggo several times, watching as Viggo bit his lower lip, struggling for control. 

As Karl let go of Viggo, he looked at Orlando, waiting for confirmation that he could proceed. Orlando nodded his assent and sat back, waiting. Karl grasped Viggo by the arm, turning him to face the table and his Master. Placing a flat palm between Viggo’s shoulders, Karl pushed firmly, bending Viggo forward, causing him to place his own hands on the table for stability. Running his hands down Viggo’s smooth back, Karl ran an exploratory finger between the firm globes of Viggo’s ass, stopping when he came to the plug. Running his finger round the edges, waiting for a reaction from Viggo, Karl smirked as a small shudder ran through Viggo’s tight body. 

Orlando watched closely, making sure that what Karl was doing was not too much for Viggo. As much as Orlando wanted to follow through with his plans for the evening, he wasn’t going to do anything that would harm his mate, or that would cause him too much discomfort. He was only willing to push things so far. But as he sat and watched, Viggo moaned low, his chin dropping towards his chest. 

Karl continued teasing Viggo, ghosting across the expanse under his balls then further to grasp them and squeeze lightly. The small smirk that had been gracing Karl’s face spread to a full grin as Viggo moaned. Using his free hand to pull Viggo’s cheeks open, Karl slid back up to grasp the end of the plug, twisting it a bit before pulling it partway out, watching as Viggo’s opening spread to accommodate the larger girth, before releasing it and watching as it sank back inside. Viggo shuddered and tried to control himself as Karl ran the hard shaft in and out, twisting and teasing at Viggo’s sweet spot. 

Finally, looking up at Orlando for permission to follow through, and receiving it, Karl reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom and sachet of lube. Opening his slacks, Orlando watched as Karl’s cock popped free, glancing across Viggo’s upturned ass. Ripping the wrapper with his teeth, Karl rolled the latex sheath down his now-aching flesh. Pulling the sachet open, again using his teeth, Karl drizzled part of the contents onto his fingers and set the packet on the edge of the table. Jostling the plug one final time, Karl slowly extracted it from Viggo’s flexing port, dropping the hard rubber into a cloth Orlando held out and then slipped into his jacket pocket. 

Karl took himself in hand, lining up with the stretched opening and pressing in slowly, relishing the tight heat surrounding him, stopping when his balls touched smooth ass. Holding still for a few moments, trying to regain the control he felt rapidly slipping away, Karl pulled back slowly before pushing back in several times. But try as he could, he just couldn’t keep up the slow rhythm and was soon pounding into Viggo’s hot body. Nearing his climax, Karl reached around to grasp Viggo’s shaft, stroking in time with his brutal thrusts. Unable to last longer, Karl’s orgasm crashed over him, leaving him shuddering while grasping Viggo around the waist to steady himself. 

During all this, Orlando sat watching his lover, watching the emotions playing across his face, knowing that he was aching with the need to come, and softly running his hand over his own hard length. Orlando wanted to push this further, see how far Viggo would go before he resorted to begging for release. 

Karl pulled carefully from Viggo’s body, peeling the condom from his now-wilted shaft and wrapping it in a provided napkin. Cleaning himself with another, he tucked his sated cock back into his trousers. Leaning over to bestow a brief kiss to the back of Viggo’s neck, Karl circled the table to stand in front of Orlando. 

“Good boy you have there. Thanks for letting me try him. I’ll have to return the favor sometime.” 

“Thanks, Karl. But with a partner like that,” Orlando nodded at Viggo who was standing back up, “I don’t know that I’ll be needing to take you up anytime soon.” 

Karl nodded and walked off, smiling at the small group that had gathered to watch. 

Orlando watched as Viggo straightened, obviously trying to maintain the composure that he knew Orlando expected of him. Before he could tell him to turn and present himself again, Orlando was approached by someone else, someone very familiar. Grinning past Viggo, he waited for Sean to approach the table and ask permission. He knew that there wasn’t a chance of their sometimes partner passing on the chance to enjoy using Viggo. 

“So, putting him on display tonight. Is he available for use? Or has he been taken off the table already?” 

“Evening, Sean. No, he’s still available, to the right man. Were you interested?” 

Sean looked Viggo over, noting the dark color of his bound cock and balls. “I do believe I’d like a turn at him. What are the rules of the game tonight?” he smirked, turning back to Orlando. 

Viggo listened to the two men, staying in place, waiting for instructions from Orlando on what was expected of him next. 

Sean stepped away from Orlando, circling Viggo, inspecting him carefully, putting on a show of it for the growing ring of spectators. Reaching out, Sean ran a single finger down Viggo’s spine, causing the mostly naked man to shudder. Sean smirked at the attention that Viggo was giving to being the good boy tonight. He knew it wasn’t always like this at home. Running the finger down further, Sean slid it between the firm globes of Viggo’s ass, searching for and finding his opening, pulsing his finger against the loosened rosette. 

Orlando slid a sachet of lube across the table for Sean, watching as Viggo squirmed against the familiar fingers. Sean reached down with his free hand and unfastened his slacks, extracting his already swollen flesh, watching as it sprang free, grazing one unblemished cheek, leaving a damp trail. 

“Bend for me, boy. Present yourself,” Sean growled into Viggo’s ear, making him shiver.   
Viggo bent, shoving his ass back, hoping that this wasn’t going to be drawn out, he wasn’t sure how much more he was going to be able to take. 

Picking up the sachet from the edge of the table, Sean opened it carefully, coating his fingers, then thrusting three into Viggo’s already loosened hole. Viggo’s back arched at the sudden invasion, groaning as Sean grazed his sweet spot over and over. Pulling his fingers from the clenching opening, Sean spread the remainder of the cool lube along his hard cock. Pressing the head of the hard shaft to the glistening opening, he thrust in hard, burying himself balls deep. Viggo yelped, then bit his lower lip to stifle any further outbursts. 

Sean took a steadying breath. Even with Viggo already being taken tonight, he was still so tight and hot, it wouldn’t take long for Sean to come. Gripping Viggo’s hips, Sean started a fast and brutal pace, pounding into Viggo. Viggo pressed back, welcoming the familiar feel of Sean taking him. His resolve to stay quiet almost gone, he felt Sean stiffen, followed by hot bursts inside him as Sean came with a stuttering gasp, slumping against Viggo’s back. 

Standing back up, Sean pulled from Viggo’s tense body, running a finger through the small dribble that followed him from the stretched opening and licking it before wiping himself clean and tucking back inside his slacks. Looking up at Orlando, Sean grinned to see the flush of excitement coloring his other lover’s cheeks. Sean was willing to bet that Orlando had come to the end of his own restraint. 

Stepping aside, Sean stood as Orlando rose from the table and moved towards Viggo, as Viggo was starting to straighten again. 

“Pet, I want you to sit on the edge of the table, and I want you to lean back. Let me see you spread out and ready for me.” 

Viggo grinned, hitching himself up onto the sturdy table he’d been leaning on, placing his feet on the rim and spreading his legs wide. Orlando stepped between the splayed knees, looking deeply into Viggo’s eyes, trying to be sure that Viggo was still okay with everything that had happened this evening. All he could find there was burning desire and deep love shining back at him. 

Running his hands up the insides of Viggo’s thighs, Orlando bent to lick up the fluid that had been leaking from Viggo’s now-purple shaft. It was hard to not suck Viggo into his mouth and finish him, listening to the sounds of appreciation that were now coming from the older man. 

Standing back up and unfastening his own tight pants, Orlando groaned in relief as the pressure on his own dark cock fell free of the restricting clothing. Accepting the remains of Sean’s lube and spreading it over his own flesh, Orlando pressed into Viggo’s wet entrance. He set a slow and steady pace, listening to the sounds of others in the area taking relief from their own companions. 

Viggo’s hips raised to meet each thrust, moaning and begging Orlando for release. Orlando sped up, pushing harder and faster in and out of the clenching heat. His fingers grazed the dark head of Viggo’s dripping erection, savoring the sounds of Viggo’s desperate pleas. Feeling his own sacks tightening, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer, Orlando reached under Viggo’s balls, releasing the fastening that had held the hard eggs all evening, watching the relief spread across Viggo’s face as he realized that Orlando was going to let him come soon. 

As Orlando felt his last bits of control crumble, he grasped Viggo’s cock, stroking it firmly to match the pounding of his hips into Viggo’s passage. Feeling himself slipping over the edge, Orlando popped open the fastening around Viggo’s shaft. “Come for me, Pet,” was all the encouragement Viggo needed. Back arching off the table, Viggo screamed his release, chanting Orlando’s name over and over as he painted them both with thick, pearly fluid, taking Orlando over the edge with him. Orlando collapsed onto his drained lover, who wrapped weakened arms around his beloved mate. 

Sean stepped forward then, away from the gasping crowd, helping Orlando to stand, then helping Viggo to sit. Just then, their waiter reappeared, offering Sean a tray with damp towels to allow them to clean up a bit. Sean accepted, and carefully cleaned Viggo as Orlando wiped himself and refastened his pants. As soon as they were done, Sean and Orlando each took one of Viggo’s arms and started for the entrance. As they cleared the last edge of the now dispersing group of onlookers, they were stopped by a tall, dark, very handsome man. 

“That was quite a performance. Your boy seems able to take quite a bit of use. I was wondering if you would be willing to lend him out for private use. I can promise he’ll be well tended.” 

“No, no, this is a one time thing for him. He’s not available to anyone after tonight.”

The stranger nodded, moving away from the trio, who continued to the door, where coats were collected and put on before leaving the building. 

Sean led them to his car, helping Viggo into the back and holding the door as Orlando crawled in with him, cradling his head on his shoulder. As Sean pulled away, he watched the pair through the mirror. 

“Are you all right, Vig? That wasn’t too much, was it?” 

Viggo shook his head, his face still buried in Orlando’s neck. “Was perfect,” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Sounds like he’s worn right out,” Sean said, turning down the street and into Orlando’s driveway. 

Stopping the car, Sean came around and held the door again, waiting as Orlando and Viggo crawled out. Shutting the door, he followed them into the house, helping as Orlando undressed Viggo and settled him into their bed. Viggo was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. 

Orlando and Sean stripped off their own clothing, settling into the large bed on either side of the sleeping man. 

“So,” Sean whispered over Viggo’s shoulder, “what brought this on? I was surprised when you called earlier and told me to meet you there.” 

“He’d read about places like that, and wondered what they were like. He’d been going on about it for a while, and I decided the best way to help him over being curious was to show him. So I called you and Karl and let him find out with people I knew and could trust.” 

“Can you two stop talking now? I’m tired,” Viggo mumbled against Orlando’s shoulder. 

The two men laughed quietly, caressing their sleeping mate, snuggling him safely between them. As they both drifted off to sleep, their hands met, curling across Viggo’s side and clasping together.

~end~


End file.
